The God of Blades
by Sephieroth
Summary: When an orphan that stands alone, sealed within his body the strongest Bijuu in the world, discovers his bloodline on a night that wasn't fit for a child...Well, that's just the beginning. The beginning of the legend of the God of Blades.


**Surprise, Surprise. I bet none of you all were expecting this today, tomorrow, or the next day...Or at all, heh. Well I've got news to all my fans/or former fans...**

**I AM BACK! Hah! Lol. I'm sorry to say that its been so long, and I apologize for my absence. I can't really say anything other than Life has been kicking me around, and leaving me busy. That's a lame excuse, but its the truth.**

**Now before people throw rocks at me, or stab me with knives or something, let me say that I am now actually posting something. (I hope that would be obvious though) and hope you all like it. It's been kind of awaited for a long time.**

**The First chapter of God of Blades again. Now, I want to say something real quick.**

**To those who know the Original...Naruto is going to ACT a HELL of a lot different. Don't let this fool you though, Naruto will still become the Kickass dude he was in the first God of Blades, but I plan to try and make it more realistic.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and its kind of a slow chapter...But its the first chapter, most of those are slow XD.**

**So let's begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Awakening.<strong>

Screams echoed into the air, air that was filled with the smell of blood and fire. Smoke billowed in the eternal darkness that was the night air, as the stars seemed dimmer than usual. Spectators to the happening below. Bodies lay all across the ground, some crushed, some burned beyond recognition.

A clearing in the forest lay empty however, the only figures, or figure in this case, was a huge toad staring at the ground. Several big tears fell to the ground as the battle toad slowly shook its head. As below him was the unmoving figure of a blond young man.

He wore a cloak that was white with flames at the bottom edges. His face, revealing an expression of peace that was strange in this location at the time. His normally tanned skin was paled considerably, showing that something was seriously wrong.

He was no longer breathing, showing that he was dead. Protecting his home to the last breath. He was the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash of the Leaf, he was Minato Namikaze. Loving husband, and a brand new father...For a few hours.

Beside the fallen figure, was a sleeping child. Apparently very new to the world, but not specifically a new-born, this child had black tufts of hair, with the occasional white/silver strand. Strange whisker marks slowly appeared on his cheeks as a symbol started to form on his stomach.

Glowing blue for a moment, the symbol stretched across the whole of the child's stomach. As this was happening, an older gentleman was slowly heading toward them, a sorrowful expression etched into his face.

"Gamabunta." The toad looked toward the man and nodded once at him. "Sarutobi." Hiruzen Sarutobi looked down at the blond, as small tear going down his face as he looked at him.

"It looks like I am back to being the Sandaime Hokage." Sarutobi stated with a shake of his head, before muttering under his breath. "You should have let me done the sealing, Minato."

Gamabunta, the Boss Toad, looked down at his summoner in sadness, before he sighed. "He was one of the best. Truly, this was a fight no one would have expected to have been won." The toad looked at the child along with Sarutobi, who seemed to have aged when he looked at him.

"Minato would have wanted him to be seen as a hero..." The old man stated with a sigh, and the toad nodded in agreement. "Good luck getting that through people's heads, ya old monkey." Gamabunta grunted.

Sarutobi had to agree with that, before he sighed deeply. "I must go inform Kushina about this as well...She just had their daughter too." Gamabunta nodded before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sarutobi looked down at the child sadly, before he gently picked him up.

"Well, come along little Naruto. It's time to find you a place to sleep."

-/-/-/-/-/-Seven Years Later-/-/-/-/-/

Seven Years. It's been seven years since the tragedy that struck Fire Country. That struck the Hidden Leaf Village. The Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the Hidden Leaf Village, decimating a large number of her shinobi forces. The Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, one of the Nine Bijuu, was unleashed upon the village through unknown circumstances.

For no apparent reason as well, as the beast hadn't been seen in years, and then it suddenly appeared out of no where? It was unexpected. It was a blindside...It was devastating.

Not only did they lose a sizable portion of their forces, they also lost several buildings and civilians. Many children were orphaned, many families shattered. And in the eyes of the other Villages, Konoha was weakened.

Even through this, however, no one really wanted to start another war, even with the Leaf Village weakened as it is, because some of their exceptional shinobi still lived, especially the wife of the Yondaime Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki.

Not to mention...Even if the Kyuubi was said to have been killed, the other Kages all knew very well what usually happened to a Bijuu that attacked a Hidden Village, or lived near one.

A Jinchuriki, a human prison warden for the Bijuu, Power of Human Sacrifice. Usually babies used to have the great monsters sealed into their bodies, creating a 'super' soldier. Jinchuriki are gifted with extreme chakra reserves, increased healing, and sturdier bodies.

Each Bijuu usually also gives a unique gift to their prisoners, to keep them alive. They also have unique markings on their person besides the seal, which shows people what and who they are, if they know what to look for.

Now, such powerful people should be trained or nurtured in a loving environment, used to breed loyalty or love to their village. However, that is usually not the case. Jinchurikis represent the tragedy or killer of the events that gave them their burden.

Many people see the Jinchuriki as nothing more than a demon in a child's body. Instead of being heroes they were meant to be, or weapons they could have been...Most become unstable, or incapable of interacting with others.

They are just as much prisoners as the ones they hold.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A small boy sat against a wall of a building, sighing tiredly. Laughter and cheerful sounds echoed from inside the building, as the boy slowly looked at it sadly, before getting up and starting to walk away, making sure to grab a small bag with him. He wore tattered clothes with several holes here and there, same with his pants.

The clothes were black while the pants were a dull gray, with several mud splotches along the knees. The kid looked skinnier than one should, and had black hair with white streaks going down his face, hanging in front of his dark blue eyes.

Three whisker marks adorned each cheek, and the child looked around the streets. His name was Naruto. Just Naruto. He was an orphan, or so he'd been told...He wasn't entirely sure. The building he had just left was the orphanage, but he left on his own terms.

Naruto, since he could remember, was never treated...correctly. Other children got smiles and little waves, or hugs from their loving family. He, however, got glares, frowns, and angry expressions whenever he was alone. Parents seemed to disapprove of him hanging around their children, and those children try to bully him as well.

It was strange. Naruto kept to himself mostly, he didn't vandalize property, or play pranks. Naruto would usually spend his time reading more than anything else, or exercising. He wanted to be a ninja, nothing else! He wanted to travel around, fighting other ninjas, and save princesses!

You know, kid things.

However, Naruto knew there was a reason why people gave him the strange looks. He didn't know why, nor did he really put much effort into figuring it out yet, because he could deal with those looks. The boy didn't care what others thought of him, he had his few friends in the Orphanage, and the kind lady who tried her best to take care of him...

Or at least...He used to have those. Several days ago, Naruto had seen several people gang up on the woman, hitting her a few times. He wanted to help, but he knew he couldn't against grown-ups. They were all people who also worked at the Orphanage, and it was so confusing seeing them act like this. Several times he heard his name come up, or the names some people called him when they thought he was out of hearing range...

They were hurting her for being nice to him...It caused Naruto to hurt inside, thinking how it was his fault that she was being hurt. The boy left quickly, trying to hide the tears that fell down his face as he re-entered the orphanage.

When she got back from shopping, she treated him nicely like she always did, and explained to the other children that she had fell during her trip, and that was where the marks came from. Everyone seemed to buy it, except him of course, and she sent everyone to bed.

Naruto really expected her to act differently, but she never did. The child was happy about that, but knew she would get hurt again because of him, so that was what brought him to his current situation.

Deciding to leave the Orphanage on his own terms. Of course, that brought about two problems.

One, he didn't have any place to sleep.

Two, he didn't really have much food either.

He was leaving behind Ami-chan as well. She was probably going to be mad, or hurt. He didn't really know, but he didn't have much choice in his opinion.

Being an orphan, and being the orphan people seemed to detest, caused Naruto to grow up quicker than most children. He thought about things other children shouldn't have to think about, not for a few more years anyway. He was forced to, not that he ever really decided to show it off either.

The small seven-year old suddenly looked up as fireworks exploded into the night. Today was the Kyuubi Festival, to celebrate the death of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Usually he was confined in the Orphanage and watched it with Ami, but today would be his first time traveling outside during it.

He wasn't going to attend though. He was too busy trying to find a place to sleep for the night.

The orphan then stopped for a second. He scrunched his face up in thought. Maybe he should ask the Hokage if he could have a place to stay. Or maybe ask Natsume if she could ask her Mom to let him stay in their house for a little bit.

Natsume Namikaze, the Little Princess of Konoha. The Daughter of the legendary Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. They had met in the park a few times, and she tried her best to drag him along with her on some of her prank-trips, or introduce him to some of the Uchihas.

He wasn't sure she would agree, as personally Naruto found her more 'annoying' than a friend at times. Maybe that was because he didn't really engage in too many child activities, or was past them at most times. He wasn't sure, but she knew he didn't necessarily like her all the time.

Her mother, Kushina...Was strange. At times she was the nicest person in the world to him, like any other woman would be to a child, and others she would be the same as other villagers. Though, sometimes it looked like she was talking to someone when she spoke to him, or was looking through him...As if trying to find someone who was not there.

She was a strange lady...with a fiery temper. The orphan shuddered for a moment. When she was mad...She was a monster. He wasn't sure if that poor guy who groped her was still in the hospital or not, but he didn't care honestly.

Naruto looked around, before looking a particularly clean and empty alleyway. He looked at the moon in the sky, trying to figure out what time it was, before he yawned. The young child walked into it before he sat himself against the wall, and pulling a small blanket from the bag.

He laid it across his small body and rested his head against the wall.

He decided he was going to talk to the Hokage, and if that failed, Natsume tomorrow. For now, he slept.

...Or so he planned.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A young woman with long brown hair in a ponytail set several bowls of soup in front of excited children. They all wore slightly worn clothing, with various colors and conditions. They all happily ate at their food as she looked at them with a smile.

She herself wore a light brown jacket, with a short sleeved red shirt with rose petals shown all around it. She wore a pair of worn out blue pants as she sat down with a small sigh. She looked out the window quickly along with the children at the sound of fireworks, her green eyes reflected back at her.

Sniffling was heard, and the young woman turned to look at a small girl huddled near the window, sniffing lightly as she shivered. "Ami-chan, what ever is the matter?" The woman asked, and the girl looked up. She had short purple hair with usually bright amber eyes...but they were dim now as tears fell down her childish face.

"He's gone Haruhi-san...He's gone!" She whispered as the girl hugged herself. Haruhi blinked at that, before she rose an eyebrow at her.

"Who's gone sweetie?" She asked with a smile, obviously wanting to help.

However the answer she received...Was the worst news that could have been given to her on this day.

"Naruto-kun left the Orphanage!" She cried out as she broke out in new tears. "He...He didn't even say goodbye! Just left a note saying he was moving out..."

Haruhi was pale. Paler than she ever remembered being. She quickly jumped toward the stairs, quickly running up them.

She slammed the door open to see that the bed Naruto slept in was tidily made, as if it had never been used before...She shook her head frantically, the brunette knew this was bad, very very bad.

Haruhi ran back downstairs, before opening the door quickly.

"Everyone stay inside until I get back! I hopefully won't be long!" The other children nodded quickly as their caretaker left through the door, before slamming it shut. One thought ringing through her head.

_'I need to find him first...Please let me find him first!'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The sudden blinding pain in his back awoke Naruto from his sleep, and found himself face down in the dirt. He moaned in pain as he tried to look up, only for something to land on his back intensely...It felt like a foot.

A scream echoed from his throat from the force of the impact, before he idly heard the laughter of people. The orphan slowly looked to see four, maybe five people in the alleyway. He tried to move, only to have the foot on his back grind it's heel into his small body, causing another scream of pain.

"Well well, look what we have here boys. Seven years of the Kyuubi Festival, and not once have we ever had the opportunity for a Fox Hunt." One of them stated with a sinister grin. Or he assumed it was a grin, he couldn't see him.

Naruto was confused, and scared. Fox Hunt? How exactly does that involve hurting him? Suddenly he was picked up, and slammed into the wall again, to stare in the face of one of his attackers.

The man was probably barely in his forties, but he had a headband around his head. He was staring at Naruto with such hatred and malice the poor boy was slightly squirming.

"What...What do you want?" Naruto asked quietly, and this caused the man to narrow his eyes, as his companions laughed loudly.

The man then grinned dangerously, before looking at his companions. "Can you believe this thing? Asking us what we want? Its fairly obvious ain't it?" The man asked rhetorically, before they all laughed. Naruto watched this with no small amount of fear in his body, but he refused to let it show.

The ninja turned to glare at him once again. "What we want, Demon," He spat the word with such venom, Naruto cringed. "Is to pay you back for the turmoil you caused us. We're going to get our revenge, our justice from you Demon, before you finally die."

Naruto was bewildered, what were they talking about? "I'm not a demon." He said calmly...and was reward with a sharp pain in his thigh.

He cried out in pain, as tears ran down his face. He looked down to see a kunai impaled in his thigh, and then he was suddenly thrown down, his head slamming into one of the dumpsters.

Warm liquid trailed down his leg and his face, and Naruto was in intense pain. His vision was blurry, causing him to see double as the man just yelled at him.

"Don't lie to us! We know what you are! You destroyed so many families seven years ago! You killed so many loved ones, so many families were broken because of you! We will avenge them all and the Yondaime, but first we will take out all our personal revenge!"

He threw another kunai at him, impaling the boy in the stomach, and getting him to cry out in pain again. "I hope you're ready, you little demonic brat. I hope you enjoyed your last night alive." He muttered darkly, before he turned to the others.

"So who wants to go first?" He asked, and several of them volunteered, leaving Naruto alone for just a moment. His mind, while not in the best of condition, was going a mile a minute.

Demon? He wasn't a demon. At least he didn't think he was. Yet, these people seem pretty sure that he was. Man he was in so much pain...It was a horrible idea to leave today...He should have waited.

He shook his head lightly, making himself dizzy. Back on track. Seven years ago...He slaughtered families and people? What happened seven...All his thoughts halted. Time seemed to freeze for just a moment.

It wasn't possible...was it? It would explain his cheeks...It would explain everything really.

'_I'm the Kyuubi?'_

The thought echoed in his head for hours it seemed...before Naruto screamed out. "I am NOT the Kyuubi! There's no way I am!" The group of men turned to look at him, disgust written on all their faces, but Naruto just glared at them defiantly.

How dare they think he was that monster! However, when his anger faded away for a moment, he realized he was losing blood...And he couldn't really move anywhere. The cold reality slammed into him like a brick.

He was going to die here. All because he was somehow mistaken to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

'_I don't want to die...' _He thought as tears fell down his face.

"Heh, it looks like the Fox finally saw that the facade was over, and that there's no way its getting out of this." The man laughed loudly as the others slowly advanced. Naruto let the tears fall as he started to whisper to himself.

"I don't want to die." Small flecks of light started to shimmer around him, but they disappeared seconds later. The older man with a pipe started to rush forward, obviously excited to do this as he grinned dangerously.

"I Am NOT A DEMON! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, and then the small lights shined again, except there were hundreds of them. The lights surged forward, and the group of people, causing them to fly back into the street suddenly.

The flecks of light were translucent, see through, with a small white core, as they all flew back toward Naruto who was crying. They shoved the dumpster away from him as they spun around him quickly. The breeze generated caused his hair to slowly move with it as Naruto shook his head quickly.

"Just...Stay away from me! I am NOT some sort of monster!" He shouted loudly as the lights stopped moving, and then they turned into several strange swords and spears. They spun around the small child several more times as he looked at them with his blue eyes, tears still falling.

"What are you doing...? Is this some sort of demon trickery!" The leader of them shouted, the one who caused him the most pain. Naruto stared at him as he yelled at him again.

"Why don't you just rejoin your family!" Naruto shouted without thinking, and the weapons around him stopped spinning around him...And went flying forward.

"AHHH!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A young girl was skipping along the night streets of Konoha. She had red hair that went to her neck, that ended with blond tips. She wore an amethyst colored dress as she twirled a few times. She had light blue eyes and was humming a small song.

She was Natsume Uzumaki-Namikaze, The Little Princess of Konoha. She was going home from the Kyuubi Festival early, since she had played most of the games there. Her mother was still there, but assured her she would be home soon, and so Natsume decided to go on home.

She looked up quickly however, at the sound of a shout. "What are you doing...? Is this some sort of demon trickery!"

The red head was confused, and looked to see a group of people on the ground, slowly getting up. However, a screaming child's voice answered the man...A voice she found familiar.

"Why don't you just rejoin your family!" And then flashes went past her...and screams of pain echoed all around her...As a warm liquid splashed over her.

Natsume screamed out loud as she stared at the red liquid, before she looked up and saw the men impaled onto a wall. Swords, spears, several in every body...Their blood leaked onto the ground as the weapons detached themselves, and dissolved into a strange light.

The lights quickly went back into the alleyway, and Natsume let out a breath she never knew she was holding...and then she quickly looked in. There she saw the lights spinning rapidly around Naruto...who was still in a sitting position.

She saw the kunai in his body, and the blood on his clothes. She gasped, but her's was covered by a much louder gasp. "Oh Naruto!"

Haruhi ran toward him, ignoring the bodies as she ran in the alleyway. She tried to hug him, but the flecks shoved her back, forcefully. She stumbled backwards slightly, but she ran back toward him.

"Naruto! Naruto! Stay awake for me, its me, Haruhi. You know, your caretaker, I'm right here, and I don't plan to go anywhere." She stated as she slowly reached for him again. The lights split open as she hugged him into her chest as he let tears fall from his face...but he was barely conscious.

"We're getting you to the hospital." Haruhi stated calmly, ignoring the blood now on her clothes. She got up quickly and ran out of the alleyway, ignoring Natsume who was shaking slightly, and then looked around frantically...before running back toward where her mother was.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Haruhi gripped Naruto tight to her chest, running as fast as she could to the Hospital. Hoping desperately someone was still in there that would treat him. She looked down at him, seeing his pained face as he twitched several times.

The strange lights...or whatever they were that were protecting him, had vanished. Haruhi quickly took the kunai out of him, knowing it should help him heal, as she quickly pulled them out. She then wiped most of the blood off his face with her jacket, not caring about the crimson liquid.

"Oh Naruto...I should have told you to stay inside. You knew you were supposed to! Or maybe I should have brought you with me to go shopping, or something! Why did you decide to leave today, of all days?" She asked him quietly, shaking her head at him.

Naruto just continued to have trouble breathing, as he remained unconscious. Haruhi just stared at him for a moment, before she looked up to see the Hospital. She widened her eyes, and quickened her pace...When someone was walking out of it.

She recognized him quickly, and shouted out at him, her pleading voice causing the man to look up suddenly.

"Doctor Yakushi!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kushina walked beside Sarutobi as they left the Festival. The main event was basically over, and now it was really the time of the after party...Or bar hopping for some. It was a common end for the Festival.

Quite a few people would also go to the cemetery, or the memorial, remember the lives lost on that day. Kushina idly looked at the stars for a moment, her violet eyes showing longing in them.

'_Oh Minato...How I miss you.' _She thought sadly. Sarutobi's voice broke the red head out of her thoughts. "So do you plan on entering Natsume in the academy early this year?"

Kushina looked at him. "I've thought about it, but I've decided against it. I don't really want to lose my baby girl so soon. I might wait till the other children she knows enter as well, so she won't be alone."

Sarutobi nodded at that, seeing that he had expected such an answer. "I plan on having Naruto entered into the Academy next year, enter him a year early than other children his age."

Kushina's arm twitched at the mention of Naruto's name, but she looked at him with a confused expression. "Oh? Why's that? Why not keep him with his age group like I plan with Natsume?"

Sarutobi just bowed his head lightly, the Hokage's hat covering his face from her eyes. "The council is split on Naruto, as it always has been, but...Danzo is steadily getting more support to breed him into a weapon, so I must show that I am willing to compromise. Give young Naruto an education and hopefully become a Genin of the Leaf."

Kushina rose an eyebrow at him, before lightly shaking her head. "It's going to be hard on him. There is no 'switch' that can be turned off when one is a Jinchuriki. Do you really expect the instructors to teach him anything worth while?"

He remained silent as the red head mentally scoffed. Suddenly gasps were heard in front of them, along with a tearful cry of "Kaa-chan!" Kushina looked up to see her daughter...covered in blood, running toward her.

Her eyes wide, she ran forward to her daughter, who embraced her tightly. She cried into her kimono, babbling incoherently, and quickly. Kushina just made shhing noises, her hand going through Natsume's hair.

"Natsume-chan, calm down sweetie. I can't understand a word you're saying. You need to calm down." Natsume nodded against her mother as several Anbu personnel appeared around them. A small crowd had gathered as Natsume babbled.

"H-he's hurt Kaa-chan! They...They were hurting him I think! Then there was a scream...Then blood. Blood was everywhere!" Kushina frowned at that, before she gently made Natsume look at her.

"What happened? Is someone injured? Who was hurt?" Natsume was shaking as tears fell down her face.

"Strangers were hurting Naruto-kun! Then...Then they died...I think Naruto killed them!" She was shivering as she looked at her bloody clothes.

"There was so much blood..." She whispered quietly, before she passed out. Kushina held her daughter close as Sarutobi looked at the Anbu in front of him.

"We need to find whoever is all hurt, or dead! Try to locate Naruto as well!" Sarutobi ordered, and they all saluted before vanishing in swirls of wind.

Kushina picked up her daughter slowly, as Sarutobi tipped his hat at her. "Make sure she isn't hurt, and I will check up on her tomorrow."

She nodded as Sarutobi disappeared as well, before the woman narrowed her eyes.

'_Using a child to kill people now? Is this the true 'you', Kyuubi?'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Thud!_

"What the hell..." Was the first thing out of Doctor Yakushi's mouth as he picked himself off the floor. He was a older gentleman, maybe in his fifties, with short black hair that was thinning out in the front.

He picked his stethoscope from the ground, as he dusted his clothes off for a second. He was wearing a black suit as if he was about to go on a date, or something, when he ran into Haruhi and the unfortunate Naruto. He had quickly donned his white coat and tried to examine the orphan when...

He was repelled into the wall. The doctor fixed his glasses for a moment, and saw the lights that were visible for a brief moment until they disappeared.

"Well." He spoke up for a second. "That was certainly unexpected." He walked toward Naruto again, and gently reached out a hand to touch his forehead.

Instead he touched something hard. Well, actually, he touched several individual hard objects that was pushing his hand back away from the boy. He frowned in thought, and turned to see Haruhi holding Naruto's hand with no problems.

"Miss, you wouldn't happen to have an explanation for why I can't check him, do you?" The brunette shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry Doctor, I don't. When I found him it did the same thing to me...but when he heard my voice, I was able to hold him and bring him here."

Yakushi nodded at that, before he grabbed a clipboard and started to write on it. "If it were any other patient, this would be a serious problem indeed."

Feeling a glare on his person, he turned to see Haruhi glaring hatefully at him. "I thought you weren't one of those assholes, Yakushi-san!"

Realizing that he said what was supposed to be internal thoughts, he raised his hands defensively. "Take it easy Haruhi-san, that's not what I meant at all!" Seeing that she didn't believe him, he gestured toward Naruto.

"If this were any other child, then this would be a worst case scenario. The patient bleeding out, and no one with medical experience able to treat him or her. But, since this is Naruto...well, take a look at his wounds."

She looked at him for a long moment, before looking back at the Doctor who pointed at the holes in his clothes, caked with blood.

The wounds were much smaller than the holes, smaller than they should have been. Faint red chakra sped along the wounds if one looked carefully, and Haruhi widened her eyes.

"The Kyuubi isn't about to let itself die from wounds so...weak. If this were any other patient, it might be a problem, but since he has his own little healing factor...All Naruto needs is some rest."

Haruhi sighed in relief, before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I just...I can't believe this happened. I'm supposed to take care of him, and everything..."

She shook her head as she pulled her chair closer to the bed, as Yakushi nodded at her. "I understand, I just wish more people actually cared for the child like you do." Smiling, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get you a pillow so you can rest right here." She was about to protest, the doctor smiled gently. "I'll check on the orphans for you, and you're off tomorrow anyway, aren't you? Just stay here, I'm sure Naruto will welcome the site of someone familiar when he awakes."

"Alright. Thank you Doctor Yakushi." He just smiled at her, and started for the door.

"I'll be right back."

The brunette looked back at Naruto, gently holding the child's hand...his face flickering through flinches of pain.

-/-/-Earlier with Naruto-/-/-/

When Naruto had lost consciousness, honestly he thought he was in a dream. He found himself in a rainy valley, covered with grass and trees. Several small houses were set out of the trees, but a building situated in front of the forest looked slightly like the Orphanage Naruto lived in.

The roof however was gone, letting the rain fall into it without fail, and it was built facing the forest, which was a strange location for a house.

'_What type of dream is this?' _Was his first thought, as he looked around. It didn't really look like Konoha at all, and for a dream it was surprisingly...dull.

After what happened though, it could have been worse. It could have been a nightmare. The young boy slowly walked toward the building, walking around to the front with slightly cautious steps. He gazed at the thick forest as he turned to look at the front of the building.

...Only to jump away from it as far as he possibly could. A gasp was heard as he looked inside, for inside was a ten year old girl. A naked ten year old girl. Well, she appeared naked anyway. She had shoulder length crimson colored hair tied in twin ponytails, pale skin, and deep red eyes.

She was looking at him with wide eyes, staring at him in shock and surprise. The rain fell onto her skin and caused her to shiver as she was wrapped up by her...Tails.

That made Naruto's mind screech to a halt Tails? He looked at the bushy red tails covering her body to the best of their abilities. There was one, two, three, four, five, six...

Naruto was taking several steps back as he got higher, and higher. Seven...Eight...N-nine. "Nine tails..." He whispered, and this caused the girl to lower her head slightly. Naruto wanted to run, run fast. He didn't care if this was a dream, he wanted to move, NOW!

"I can't hurt you, you know." The girl spoke, a low, soft tone that stopped his thoughts. Naruto wanted to protest to that, when he saw the bars covering the opening. It was now that he noticed the huge gate, or lock, or even cage that blocked the girl from leaving...Accompanied by a small piece of paper that was glued to the lock.

"What kind of dream IS This!" Naruto questioned out loud, ask he looked around. The girl looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "This isn't a dream, Naruto."

The child regarded her with confusion. "Not a dream? Of course it is! I'm pretty sure I would remember a place that had a Nine-tailed girl in it!" He stated Nine with anger as he shook his head quickly.

"This isn't a dream Naruto." She repeated, before she looked down at herself again. "This is your mindscape. This is your subconscious." Naruto blinked at that, before he shook his head.

"If that is true, then why would there be a naked girl in my head?" He asked simply, as if that fixed everything. The boy wasn't expecting to hear a sniffle, nor the following words.

"I'm here...because I'm sealed inside you. I was sealed into you when you were a baby, not even a week old. I'm the Kyuubi, Naruto."

Naruto widened his eyes, as the girl bowed her head sadly at him. "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry..." She whispered, but he wasn't necessarily listening.

Kyuubi... In his Mind?

Sealed inside of him? But...

"You're lying." Naruto stated simply, before turning his back on her. "There's no way your the Kyuubi, or that this is my mind! This is just some messed up nightmare, I'm sure of it!"

"Then explain this to me! How does a child like you have so much energy when he barely eats any food every day! How do you heal from any scratches or bruises in a matter of minutes? Why can you do things no other child your age should be able to?" The girl asked him loudly. She paused for a moment, before continuing.

"Why are you treated like a monster or menace, while other children are adored by adults?" She finished softly. Naruto twitched as he ran the words though his mind, trying to deny it.

"Why are you telling me all this!" Naruto asked quietly, his voice quiet, and barely able to be heard. The girl just looked at him after a moment.

"Because you deserve to know what you contain." She replied simply, but Naruto looked at her with a glare.

"Is the great bad Kyuubi trying to trick me, by being a little girl telling me she's sorry or something!" He shouted at her, spinning on his heel to look at her.

Kyuubi just stared at him sadly. "I'm not trying to trick you. I'm just telling you the truth." "What truth!" He shouted at her.

"That I AM a monster? That I am some sort of Demon! That I'm you?" He slumped to the ground as he shook his head. "I don't believe you...I just can't."

"You aren't a monster, nor a demon. You are still Naruto. You are still a human." She stated softly, looking at her jailor with sadness.

"You contain me, and all my power. You don't have my power at your disposal. '_Not without my express permission anyway.' _You are only my prison, not that you don't get anything out of it, of course."

Seeing that he wasn't really responding, the demoness looked toward the raining sky. "I don't trust you." Naruto said suddenly, and the girl flinched...before nodding.

"I know."

"Then why are you being so...nice?" He questioned. The girl just shrugged, as she stared in the sky.

"Because...I dislike the rain." Naruto blinked at that comment, before he looked at her. She was looking at the sky still as she spoke.

"This whole event tonight as made a sunny day turn in a rainy one...I hope that being kind will make the storm go away." She stated simply. Naruto frowned at that, but could understand the demoness's want to get out of the rain.

The rain lightened up, turning into a light sprinkle as some clothes appeared in the cage, surprising the fox. She looked at Naruto who was blinking in wonder.

"Huh...So this really is my mind...Interesting." He said calmly, forgetting her presence for a moment. However, when he realized she was smiling at him, a frown appeared on his face. "Naruto...I want you to hold your hand out, and catch some of the water."

"Why?" He asked, as that was a strange request. She just motioned for him to do it, and he reluctantly did it. He waited for a moment, until something wet fell in his hand. The child looked at it for a moment, only to notice it wasn't rain at all.

It was a small crystal, with a very small whitish core. Suddenly it brightly lit up, causing him to shut his eyes quickly. After a moment, his hand felt heavier, and Kyuubi spoke up.

"Open them Naruto." Naruto warily opened them, only to see a crimson blade in his hand. It was like a broadsword with a rapier's hilt, with runes inscribed on the blood red metal. Gold and silver decorations also accompanied the blade as a black sheathe lay on the grass.

However, various types of weaponry was strewn along the grass, causing him to look around wildly. One would think he might snap his neck...if this wasn't his own mind. "What is all this!" He asked loudly, worry in his voice.

"You remember what you did in the alleyway, correct? You remember protecting yourself with something strange, right? This is your bloodline Naruto. This is your power, not mine, not Konoha's, not anyone's...But yours."

He gaped around as he looked at all the weapons strewn around him, staring in wonder as he glanced at the varily colored items. "If you allow me..." Naruto looked at the girl to see her smiling at him.

"I would gladly help you train in it. I know you don't trust me...but you can only get so far on your own. It's the least I can do..."

Naruto stared at her for what seemed to be an eternity. His face flashed through excitement, then suspicion, then anger, then thoughtfulness. He went through just about every emotion he could, and showed a thought process that belonged to adults...Not a seven year old child.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly, breaking her from her opinions. She blinked a few times. "Excuse me?" Naruto looked at her oddly, before repeating the question.

"What's your name?" The demoness looked away from him, toward the clothes he conjured up for her. "Why does it matter?"

"Well, you know my name, I think I should know your's." Here he paused. "Think of it...Like the first step to gaining my trust." Naruto stated simply, getting a flinch from her again. He wondered why she kept flinching at him, but at the moment he didn't dig too deep into it.

"Shana...My name is Shana." Naruto nodded at that. "Shana huh? Well, Shana-sensei." She looked up surprised as he grinned at her. "I accept your offer. I am going to need all the help I can get." He replied.

Haruhi once told him ninjas used any and all tools available to them to get stronger or the job done. The Kyuubi, or now Shana-sensei, was inside him...That means she was a tool too, or at least, something he had access to. She was still a person...or demon though, so it wasn't a totally reliable option.

Shana's thoughts were of a different nature. Being his sensei, despite him not trusting her, wasn't something she thought would happen on their first meeting. She could use this, and hopefully have a relationship similar to what she had to the others.

Of course, at the very least...She hoped Naruto would someday let her move in the forest...The Yondaime was a cruel man to set the seal like this, where she could see an open forest and valley...but not be able to walk it.

"Did he know this would happen?" Naruto suddenly asked. Getting Shana to look at him with a tilt of her head. "The Yondaime...did you think he knew this would happen...That I would be ignored or possibly beaten?"

The young girl bit her lip with her sharp canines, before shaking her head. "I think...He was hoping the best from his village. I think he wanted you to have a normal life or possibly treated as a hero. Humans are strange creatures in my opinion Naruto."

The orphan shrugged at that. He looked at his various weaponry before grabbing the red blade and holding it up. "Can we start training now? Even if this is my mind?"

Shana nodded, before she grabbed the clothes with one of her tails. "I can show some stances I've seen that might work well with some of the weapons, and everything, but you will have to practice manipulating your bloodline and everything in the real world."

Naruto nodded as she put on the clothes, as he looked away. When he turned around, instead of the ten year old a moment ago, he saw a fifteen year old red head woman instead. She was a bombshell. Even a child such as himself could say that, but he just shook his head at the tighter than normal clothes.

"If you think I'm going to show as a ten year old girl, you're mistaken. Let's get to work, Naruto."

-/-/-/Sarutobi-/-/-/

"What will you do know, Hiruzen! Four people are dead because of your inaction with that boy!" A man shouted at him. He was around the same age as Sarutobi, but didn't carry himself like the Sandaime did. White hair adorned his face as a woman stood beside him, nodding slowly.

She wasn't too youthful herself, if her gray hair was any indication. She too looked around his age and they both looked at him expectendly. They were Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane, members of the Konoha Council and his advisors.

"What I plan, Koharu, Homura, is to investigate what exactly happened in that alleyway. I am going to find out how he killed them and why he did it. I'm not exactly sure what you want." He said tiredly, rubbing his eyes gently.

It was a long night, and it just seemed to be getting longer. Sarutobi had to wonder if he would get any sleep tonight at this rate.

"Sarutobi...It's a simple solution." A fourth voice spoke up, and the old Hokage turned to regard the man speaking. "Just give him to me, and I will mold him into the perfect tool for the village. You're letting such talent and potential waste away, letting him live a _normal_ life." The word normal was heavy with sarcasm.

The man speaking was as old as the others, with an arm wrapped in bandages, along with part of his face...His eye covered in the bandage. A cane was in his hand as he stared at his rival and friend, who just sighed tiredly at what he suggested.

"Danzo, I'm not turning him over to you. We've been over this, and I will not let some boy become a mindless drone! He deserves a childhood, just like any other child!"

"What type of childhood do Jinchuriki's have, Hiruzen!" Danzo argued back. "Letting him live through this blindless hate and bigotry will turn him against the village, or do you want another Kyuubi incident on your hands!" He pointed out, and Sarutobi just turned in his chair.

He had a point. This was as far from a normal childhood one could get, but it could be worse! It doesn't matter though, he planned on keeping their Jinchuriki out of Danzo's hands no matter what! That was something he just couldn't have happen.

"I've made up my mind Danzo. Naruto will not be introduced into your program. Now, I hope you all inform the other council members...I can certainly imagine the uproar tomorrow. For now, let's all just salvage as much sleep as we can."

He felt the trio's glares, but ignored them as they all left the room. The door was slammed shut and finally Sarutobi let loose a deep sigh. It was supposed to be just another Festival...but why did things have to go wrong? What exactly happened?

He would find out tomorrow. "Report?" He asked, and a breeze was felt behind him. "I found Naruto-kun just as you asked." A feminine voice stated from behind him. "Where is the boy? I hope he's safe for now."

"Naruto-kun is in the hospital, in one of the private rooms. The part-time caretaker, Haruhi is also with him, staying by his side. It seems, by the blood stains on her clothes, that she was the one who found him and took him there."

Sarutobi smiled at that. That was good news indeed. One less thing to worry about now.

"That's good. Keep an eye on them, don't disturb them though. The fact they have to appear in a council meeting can wait till later."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sarutobi closed his eyes for a moment, expecting the Anbu to leave when she spoke up one more time.

"Sir...If I may say something." He nodded, and the voice continued. "Inu-san was supposed to be on duty when this all occurred. However, I never found him anywhere near the location, nor at the hospital."

Sarutobi sighed tiredly. "Thank you for the information. You are dismissed."

A small breeze of wind was felt through the room as Sarutobi looked at the stars.

'_I wonder how much has changed because of this one night.'_

-/-/-/Morning-/-/-/

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he felt light on his face. He noticed it was obviously morning, and was time to get up. He looked around and noticed it wasn't his room in the Orphanage. He scrunched his face in thought, before remembering everything.

The walls were white and boring, with slightly bright lights that shined in the face of anyone that might enter in here...It was a Hospital. He didn't remember moving though...How was he in the Hospital? Did someone move him? Why?

Naruto then noticed something in his hand, and looked. He widened his eyes as he saw the caretaker Haruhi with a pillow on the bed. His hand was clasped in her's, her gentle breathing echoing through the room. Naruto blinked a moment or two, just staring at her, before he smiled.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. She just moved slightly, still holding his small hand in her's. Naruto looked out the window, looking at it for a second.

'_Does she know about my burden? If she does, I wonder why she's so nice to me...' _He questioned himself.

**_"There are people who know the difference between you and me, Naruto." _**A voice echoed in his head, a feminine, familiar voice.

"...Shana?" He asked out loud, and got a giggle in his mind for a reply.

"**_Don't talk out loud, unless you want to be called crazy." _**Was her reply, and the answer to his question. '_H-how are you talking to me?'_

**_"The Moment you let be your Sensei, you allowed me to have a form of communication with you. Of course, you and I can also turn it off if we so please. Congratulations, you can now proudly say you have a voice in your head!"_**

Naruto twitched, before he shook his head. '_You aren't going to drive me insane, are you?' _A giggle was heard, before her voice replied again. "**_No. I will only use this to help teach you with your bloodline. I can't do much with it though. However, I promise I won't use this other than for teaching purposes. Unless you instigate conversation first, or something important is needed to be brought to your attention."_**

Naruto accepted that, though he had to wonder what she meant by 'something important'. Remembering how once, during their introductory lesson of his bloodline, she told him that he should be able to control the crystals with a thought, or his will. Seeing that he had nothing better to do, and didn't want to disturb Haruhi, he closed his eyes.

They sprang into reality after a moment, hundreds of little crystals that gently floated around the room. He opened his eyes to see them all. He grinned at them, wanting them to go faster, and they did. They spun around the bed at running speed, giving him a light show as some reflected the sunlight.

He made some of them split apart, and some go higher than the others. Moving them as if they were toys, after all he was kind of still a kid. He didn't notice the stranger that suddenly appeared in the room, nor the fact that Haruhi was waking up.

Naruto had one of the crystals fall into his hand, and he looked at it for a moment. It glowed bright for a moment, before it turned into the crimson blade that he had in his mindscape. Rapier was its name, or at least, that's what Kyuubi said the runes on it called it.

He held it up in the air, staring at it as the sun hit it. "I wonder exactly how many I have." He wondered aloud, before a voice spoke up.

"Wow Naruto..." Naruto widened his eyes, letting the weapon disappear back into his 'shield' I guess you could call it. Haruhi was giving a wide-eyed look, but a gentle smile was on her face.

"Haruhi-san..." Naruto started, but then another voice spoke up. "Naruto. Miss Haruhi." Startled, Naruto jerked his face to look at the stranger, the crystals springing around said person, turning into various weapons.

The person speaking wasn't tall enough to be a grown up, or much of a teenager. The person wore the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of a mask, gray vest with a black undershirt, followed by black pants. Long black hair fell out of the mask, and two slightly widened obsidian eyes were looking at them.

The voice was feminine, so it was a female. "I have been tasked to escort you both to the Council meeting that will be held in a hour." She stated calmly, staring at them both as the surprise faded away. Naruto blinked at that, before nodding as he slowly recalled his weapons.

They vanished into thin air, letting Haruhi release a breath she was holding. Wouldn't do Naruto any good to attack an Anbu officer. "I assume this about the incident in the alleyway?" She asked calmly, masking her inner feelings.

The girl nodded, before speaking in the same monotone. "I would suggest getting ready soon, and if you require, I will retrieve some clean clothes for you to wear to the meeting."

Naruto looked at his clothes, grimacing slightly at their condition. Haruhi giggled lightly, before nodding toward the Anbu. "If you don't mind, it would be most appreciated."

She disappeared in a swirl of leaves not a second after she finished her sentence. Naruto thought back at the memory of killing those people, and turned to look at his caretaker...

When he was suddenly engulfed in a hug. He blinked a few times, before looking to see Haruhi hugging him tightly, a few tear drops landing on his head. "You had me worried, Naruto. You disappeared without a trace, and then I find you injured..."

She pulled back, and made him look into her eyes. "I don't know why you decided to leave the Orphanage, nor why you found it necessary not to ask for some supplies at least. However, we will have a talk about it after the meeting alright? Its my job to take care of you, and I don't plan on stopping now, you understand?"

Naruto looked sad, and nodded slightly before being hugged again. After a moment of silence, he spoke up. "I'm sorry Haruhi-san..." All he got was a weak laugh. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad you're alright now."

She let go of him, and smiled at him. "Now, let's get you ready to meet the Council, okay?" He nodded and got out of the bed to head to the bathroom, to try and freshen up as best he could.

And get the blood off of him...

He had to wonder though...

How would they react to his bloodline? How would they react to the fact Naruto had met the Kyuubi?

It didn't make him very eager to go when he thought about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how's that for chapter one? Hope you liked it. If you didn't, well...I'm sorry.<strong>

**I want to say a few things in this ending AN, and hopefully partially explain why I did what I did.**

**In the Original, I basically had Naruto evil from the very start. I didn't give him a chance to bond with anyone his age other than Ami, and never really gave a back story to anything. This time around, I plan to try and make Naruto more human before events take place that harden his heart into that of a, well killer.**

**Also in the Original, I had Kushina...One of the most questioned things in it, since she was the Second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. I plan to portray her differently as well, and hopefully you all will understand that.**

**The Pairing. Well, other than the obvious, its a secret. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**This marks my return, and I do hope you enjoy this story, and if you thought this was dull, well...**

**It gets better.**

**Sephieroth Out!**


End file.
